A New Home, A New Beginning
by Agustine822000
Summary: Same as title.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Buffy or Angel. I am writing this story simply for the pleasure of doing so. Please do not sue.  
  
A New Home, A New Beginning...Prologue  
  
Now that Buffy, Willow, Oz, Xander, and Cordelia had graduated from Sunnydale High School, it was time for them to go to college. Seeing as all of them had gotten full scholarships to UCLA, they spent the next week selling anything that was worth monetary value, packed up the rest of their meagre belongings, then headed of to LA. Seeing as their parents had all left California two days after graduation, allowing them to move on, there was nothing left to keep them in Sunnydale. 


	2. Chapter One

A New Home, A New Beginning pt. 1  
  
Even after Willow and Xander had cheated on Oz and Cordelia, with each other, the latter two were able to forgive them. While Willow and Oz were back together by Christmas, Cordelia and Xander got back together during the post convocation party. Buffy, on the other hand, had broken up with 4 guys in the last two years...Ben, Cameron, Gage, Scott...after a 4 year relationship with Owen Thurman. He had wanted sex and when she told him that she wasn't ready, he dumped her, leading her to a place where it took her a long time to trust any one male, including her dad, Xander, and Oz. But eventually, the relationships post-Owen made her see that not all males were sex-driven animals.  
  
After a week of trying to reach some compromise, Buffy, Willow and Cordelia decided that they would each decorate their bedrooms and bathrooms the way they wanted, but to leave the kitchen and living room up to the guys. Even though Willow and Cordelia were sharing their rooms, as well as their beds with Oz and Xander, the guys decided that it would be in their best interests to let the girls decorate the rooms any way they wanted. They both figured that as long as they got to hold their girls at night, the way the room looked didn't matter.  
  
Willow had chosen royal blue and grey, Cordelia had chosen mauve and eggshell, and Buffy had chosen burgundy and royal purple. Deciding to leave the walls white, they got into Oz's van, on their way to the mall. They needed to buy their supplies to fix up the condo, and there was no better time like the present.  
  
At The Mall...Four Hours Later  
  
Once they had loaded the van with all of their purchases, they all headed to the food court, complaining about sore feet and empty stomachs. As soon as they got their food, they sat down at a table. Just as they were about to eat, Cordelia spotted someone that she hadn't seen in a long time. Leaving her tray on the table, she went over to said person, finding herself in his arms.  
  
From across the food court, Xander felt a pang of jealousy go straight through him. Just as he was about to confront her about it, she came towards them, holding the guy's hand. "Buffy, Willow, this is my older brother Angel. He's a junior at UCLA. Angel, this is my boyfriend Xander, and that's Willow's boyfriend Oz."  
  
Shaking hands with all of them, he couldn't help but notice the petite blonde that sat with the lot of them. She was beautiful, but she also gave off an air of innocence that he just didn't completely see in his younger sister or Willow, in fact. Deciding that he would like to get to know her better, he sat down beside her, pulling up a chair next to the table. "So, Buffy, what are you taking in college?" Amazed that he talked to her first, she said, "Well, I want to get a degree in English, so I'm taking Shakespeare, Greek and Roman Mythology, Poetry and Creative Writing." "Interesting. How about the rest of you?" While he listened to each of them, he couldn't seem to get his eyes off the enchanting blonde. There was something about her that just grabbed his attention and wouldn't let go of it.  
  
"Angel, hello," Cordelia said, waving her hand in front of her brother's face. "What?" "If you keep staring at Buffy any longer, she's gonna disappear." "Sorry Delia, what is it?" "I asked you if you could help us with the condo. We have a week until school starts and we have a lot to do." "Sure, I'd be happy to." "Great."  
  
Standing up, they all went to throw their garbage away, leaving Buffy and Angel alone momentarily. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Buffy." "Don't worry about it, Angel," she said, smiling at him. Waiting as she picked up her purse, he followed them out of the mall, out to the parking lot.  
  
"Do you guys need a ride back to the condo?" Realizing that the van was full, Oz said, "That'd be great. With all the stuff the girls bought, there's barely enough room for me to get in to drive." "No problem. The girls can ride with me, and the two of could go in the van. We'll unload all of the stuff there." "Great. See you there."  
  
While Cordelia and Willow sat in the back seat of Angel's car, Buffy sat in the front passenger seat. Granted Angel was good looking, but she didn't feel that she was ready for a relationship right now...not that he had asked. Eventually, she relaxed, watching the scenery as Angel drove. 


	3. Chapter Two

A New Home, A New Beginning pt. 2  
  
Three Days Later  
  
After they had finished with the kitchen, living room, and bathrooms, it was time to paint the bedrooms. The furniture, although already paid for, was on stand by, until the whole condo was finished. In the mean time, the five of them slept in the living room.  
  
All dressed in old clothes, each couple painted their bedrooms. Seeing as Buffy was single, Angel volunteered to help her in her room. Allowing him to join her, she opened a can of paint and got right to work.  
  
By the time they had finished the first coat, Angel was bored. Picking up his paint brush, he crept up behind her. Catching her by surprise, he slid the brush onto her cheek, laughing as she screamed.  
  
"What the hell, Angel?" "I thought I'd liven up things a bit. It was getting to quiet." Glaring at him, she dipped her roller, and painted the entire front of his black shirt. "Oops, my bad. I didn't mean to do that." "You're gonna get it little girl," he said, with a hint of laughter in his voice. "Bring it on, old man."  
  
Chasing each other around the room, they continued to get paint all over each other. When she wasn't looking, he grabbed her, pulling her flushed against him. Turning around, she found her face barely an inch away from his face.  
  
Not wanting to let the opportunity to pass him by, Angel kissed her, gently at first. As the kiss deepened, she found herself beneath him, on the floor. Eventually, she broke the kiss, when she needed to breath.  
  
"Well, I see you two are getting along," Cordelia said, a smirk on her face. Getting up, Buffy said, "We just finished with the first coat." "Sure, Buffy. I'll let you get back to your 'painting'."  
  
Once she was gone, Angel pulled her into his arms again. "We really should get back to work, Angel." "I know, but I can't seem to let go of you." "I'll tell you what. You help me finish painting, then I'll let you take me out to dinner tonight." "It's a deal." "Great. Let's get to work." 


End file.
